Dark Warrior Duck
Dark Warrior Duck is a darker version of Darkwing from an alternate future timeline from Darkwing Duck. This Darkwing was created when Gosalyn was accidentally catapulted through time into the future.He was voiced by Jim Cummings. Origin Darkwing became depressed, but ultimately rediscovered his superhero side after saving a girl who reminded him of Gosalyn from a thief. He took on a more vicious methodology as Dark Warrior Duck, developed even more lethal weaponry and a new costume which included spiked body armor and dark red glowing eyes. Personality Dark Warrior's mind was almost at the brink of insanity, though this actually, strangely, helped as he was more straightforward in his fighting style than Darkwing, as evidenced when he subdued Quackerjack and Megavolt within moments using a simple garden/fire hose. Something Darkwing might not have used at first because it wasn't "dramatic" enough. However, Dark Warrior tended to rely more heavily on his weapons, which included a tank, multiple flying robots (which look similar in technology to Quackwerks crimebots, though with the Darkwing touch), and a version of his Gas Gun with a number of internal attachments including a miniature missile launcher. Role in the series Dark Warrior only appeared in the episode "Time and Punishment" After Gosalyn accidentally got sent to the future in Quackerjack's time top with him and Megavolt inside, Darkwing had spiraled into depression, believing that she had ran away. When he sees a child that resembled Gosalyn in need, Darkwing decided to fight crime again, but this time with a much darker side. He ruled St. Canard with an iron fist (something the Fearsome Five has never done) and sent minor offenders to the electric chair instead of arresting them. He has even fired his sidekick, Launchpad McQuack, for disagreeing with his new doctrine. With Launchpad, Gosalyn had defaced a statue of DarkWarrior to get his attention. Immediately, DarkWarrior fired a missile toward them but stopped it when he saw Gosalyn. He welcomed back Gosalyn with loving affection and arrested Launchpad, believing he put her up to vandalizing his statue. He decided to make Gosalyn his new sidekick, but arrested her when she disagreed with his doctrine and wanted to go back to the past so that DarkWarrior never existed. With Quackerjack's time top, DarkWarrior thought about going back in time and rewriting history to his iron fisted image. Gosalyn had escaped with Quackerjack, Megavolt, Launchpad, and everyone else DarkWarrior had arrested only for DarkWarrior to pull out his gas gun at her that he had turned into a missile launcher. He even declared that all her past misbehaviors meant that she was a bad egg from the start. He hesitated and stopped at the last second before Launchpad knocked him out, giving Gosalyn, Megavolt, and Quackerjack to go back to the past and set things right. Darkwing Duck (comic book) Crisis on Infinite Darkwings DarkWarrior Duck, along with the other Darkwings of the Multiverse, terrorized St. Canard. Unlike his fellow versions of darkwing duck, he revealed, he didn't have to be hypnotized by Magica De Spell to be taken from his home universe by Negaduck to "Clean up the city". He is next seen attacking Tuskernini and Moliarty. He was ultimately defeated by Quiverwing Quack, whom he tells to help Darkwing Prime before "he looses her" (which refers to the recent disappearance of Morgana).Most likely, following the defeat of Negaduck, that he returned with the rest of the alternate darkwings, but one can never be too careful with a darkwing. Mayoral Arc When Darkwing is planning on what he would do if he became mayor as he was running for the position, he began to sound exactly like Dark Warrior Duck until Oh, no! not that again! Gosalyn slapped it out of him. Gallery Darkwarrior Duck19.jpg Darkwarrior Duck18.jpg Darkwarrior Duck17.jpg Darkwarrior Duck16.jpg Darkwarrior Duck15.jpg Darkwarrior Duck14.jpg Darkwarrior Duck013.jpg Darkwarrior Duck12.jpg Darkwarrior Duck11.jpg Darkwarrior Duck10.jpg Darkwarrior Duck09.jpg Darkwarrior Duck08.jpg Darkwarrior Duck07.jpg Darkwarrior Duck06.jpg Darkwarrior Duck05.jpg Darkwarrior Duck04.jpg Darkwarrior Duck03.png Darkwing-infinitecrisislarge.png Darkwarrior Duck comic03.jpg Darkwarrior Duck comic02.jpg Darkwarrior Duck comic01.jpg Darkwarrior Duck02.jpg Darkwarrior Duck01.jpg Trivia *This version of Darkwing is supposedly based on Frank Miller's version of Batman. Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Villains Category:Tyrants Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Alternate Forms